Colour-XP
Colour-XP is one of the protagonists in Shining Star Heroes. Appearance Colour-XP is a girl with blonde hair and a dark yellow beret. She wears a light pink off-the-shoulder chest jumper, dark red shorts and light pink flip-flops. Personality Colour-XP is a kind, heart-warming, cute and sometimes nervous girl. She's also a creative artist and she likes to do anything in a creative way. She doesn't like any logical stuff except for Wisdoman who's basically Colour-XP's friend. Unless Saajid copies Colour-XP's dialogue which makes her confused. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Creative Mode: Colour-XP can enter a mode that heightens her creativity/imagination/innovation/talent, allowing her enhance their decision-making/intuition, formulate ideas faster, increase odds of having epiphanies, improve artistic talent, etc. * Artistic Intuition: Colour-XP possesses great knowledge and skill in the art, such as painting a picture without any education. ** Melanokinesis: Colour-XP can create, shape and manipulate ink, including moving ink, change the color, consistency/viscosity between solid and liquid, etc., even if the ink is printed/written/tattooed. She can write/scribe/tattoo without tools by manipulating ink. ** Chromakinesis: Colour-XP can create, shape and manipulate colors, attribute of things that results from the light she reflect, transmit, or emit in so far as this light causes a visual sensation that depends on its wavelengths. ** Palettakinesis: Colour-XP can create/generate, shape and manipulate paint, both the physical substance and paintings, including entering and manipulating them. ** Depictukinesis: Colour-XP can create, shape and manipulate arts and the medias used to create them. The arts are a vast subdivision of culture, composed of many endeavors/artforms united by her employment of the human creative impulse. These include the visual arts - the creation of images or objects in fields including painting, sculpting, printmaking, photography, and other visual media, literary arts/literature – including poetry, novels and short stories, among others – and the performing arts, among her being music, dance, magic, theatre and film. * Art Attacks: Colour-XP is able to release/use various forms of art to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Shield Manipulation: Colour-XP can create, shape, and manipulate shields, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. * Electrokinesis: Colour-XP can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing her to control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * Electric Field Manipulation: Colour-XP can create, shape and manipulate electric fields, the force that hold atoms together within objects, machines and/or a field that surrounds and dwell in a person/being. She can generate electrical fields of her own to form tangible force-fields and many other feats or negate existing electric fields. * Lightning Calling: Colour-XP has the power to send lightning from the sky that could be used to blind, stun, and/or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death she can range, from minor to fatal voltage. Monstrate * When Colour-XP transforms, she turns into Photoshot. Trivia * The flip-flops that Colour-XP wears is similar to Steven wearing flip-flops from Steven Universe. * In some character profile, Colour-XP is misspelled as Color-XP. * Colour-XP enjoys painting. * If Colour-XP draws anything too much, her ink disappeared. * Wisdoman is the only friend that Colour-XP likes because she's OK with it. * Colour-XP sometimes takes her beret off. * Colour-XP is almost a fan of Steven Universe. ** There's an extra cutscene of Colour-XP amazingly saw the Crystal Gems: ''Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. ''She goes super excited and happy as she jumps up and down. Colour-XP signs her autograph on the back of Steven's pink hoodie and he becomes very complimented. This cutscene only unlocks after you defeat Beyoxtres at Lazer Battlez. * She use to be scared of heights. Category:Midland's Mencap: Attack the Stars Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stellar Group Category:Shining Star Heroes